An Awesome Adventure
by Lady Bec of Imagineland
Summary: Nina needed a job; badly. But working for a crazy man who talks to "the author"; calls her a Mary Sue; and believes that he is the human vision of Prussia may not be what she was really looking for. Human names used, Prussia/OC Germany/Fem Italy and lots of Prussia Germany brotherly love!
1. Chapter 1

An: Everything in Italics are thoughts otherwise it is said out loud. I don't like how this chapter turned out. I will probably edit it in the future when I have more of a plan. Feel free to review and give me idea's.

Gilbert's POV

_This is really an un-awesome death…. I always pictured I would die in battle. War raging around and maybe it would be as I awesomely save some damsel in distress who had stumbled into the battle field by mistake. OR in a hail of bullets or at the edge of some enemies sword. Yeah that was how I was supposed to go down. There should not be a Gilbert if there is no Prussia, and I have outlived my country for so many years now… _Gilbert didn't know what think it was all to ironic, the bullet had gone though below his left shoulder, compared to past injuries it was a scratch, something his pure awesomeness should have been able to bush off with a laugh before he beat up whoever had the balls to shoot him; Some punk trying to mug him if he remembered right.

That wasn't happening. He couldn't stop the bleeding, well maybe it was stopped Gilbert couldn't tell at this point. Sitting in a dark ally he really didn't care it took too much energy.

"Yo, are you cool dude? Are you alright?" A soft voice heavily accented asked interrupting his un-awesome death. _Maybe if I don't answer they will go away._

"Oh man your bleeding, a lot. Please tell me you speak English cuz my German sucks man, my mom said I needed to practice before I left on this trip and I didn't and now your dieing and you probably don't understand what I'm saying!" The voice got louder as it rambled; switching languages to English, from the sound of it an American. Forcing himself to look up he looked over the loud, freaking out American who was talking to him. She, it was a lady; was actually kneeling next to him watching him with wide eyes.

"Ok your looking at me that means you aren't dead, which is good. I'll call 911 to get help, wait do you call 911 in Germany? What do I call man!" The human girl, because America was definitely a man; looked like she was on the edge of a complete freaking out. Which would have been very funny under any other circumstance. Actually it was funny even now, Gilbert looked down at the wound on his shoulder which had stopped bleeding and it looked like it had started healing over.

"You don't need to call anyone I will be fine; I am too awesome to go to the hospital anyway" Gilbert interrupted her frantic chatter speaking in English she probably wouldn't understand him in German at this point. She froze looking at him.

"Ok we are now dealing with shock or something. Its ok, I got your back dude, you have lost a lot of blood. We need to get you medical attention…" She started holding up hands to placate him.

"I don't need medical attention, I was helping a friend paint and we were drinking. I guess I must have had too much beer and spilt some of the paint on myself." Gilbert interrupted her, standing up shakily trying to ignore her disbelieving look. "In fact I better get home my Bruder will be expecting be."

Ludwig hadn't lived in the same house as he did since before the first world war but they lived now two houses away from each other so who knows maybe potentially he would run into him on the was home. Ignoring the American watching him in concern he started walking; it was still difficult and Gilbert was shaky on his feet from the blood loss but he was feeling better somehow, of coarse he was the most awesome thing alive so who cared!

"If you don't mind I'll walk with you to your house. We are going in the same direction!" This girl was getting on his nerves. Which was something really because he had an awesome amount of patience.

"You don't know where I live so how can we be heading in the same direction you annoying girl!" Gilbert snapped.

"Oh how rude of me! My name is Nina, and I know we are going in the same direction because I am going to follow you until I believe you really were drunk and that isn't blood but some very interesting paint." The girl now known as Nina chirped falling in step behind him without a second thought.

"Normally I wouldn't mind bringing a pretty girl home Nina; but I am really not in the mood." He tried next adding a full head to toe review of the girl just to top it off. Normally this ended in him being slapped but Gilbert didn't want her to be following him home.

"I wouldn't be in the mood for company either if I had been shot or stabbed or whatever happened to you; but I don't think you should be alone." Nina responded oblivious to both his words and his gaze. _Whatever, its not like she will be staying she will leave me alone once I get to my house. _

By the time he reached his house he ached all over and was ready to sleep for the rest of the week. "Well thanks for babysitting me this is my house Nina so goodbye." Gilbert said as he opened up his door only to have the nuisance walk into his house. "What do you think your doing!"

"I am not going to leave you alone. I know you don't have anyone else living here it is very obvious you live alone, and you shouldn't be alone after you took a beating. Just go to bed I will settle myself on the couch, I'll leave in the morning after you wake up not dead. Scouts honor!" Nina answered managing to look completely innocent as she started rearranging and for some unknown reason cleaning his living room. "Oh, and give me that shirt before you go to bed. I'll see if it can be saved." She commanded over her shoulder.

Gilbert stood watching her for a minute before accepting the fact that she wasn't going to be persuaded to leave, grumbling he took off his shirt and toughing it at her grunting as it stuck to his skin and pulled at the healing skin. Turning and going to bed without waiting to see her response. Hopefully she really would be gone in the morning, as soon as his head hit the pillows he was passed out and dreaming of his past.

January 1871

Gilbert was happy to finally be back home, well now this area was considered "Germany". Humans were ridicules they had to go all the way to Paris, forcing him to spend time with the un-awesome France; just to sign a treaty… "Vat is the big deal anyway I don't need those southern states, in fact I am even more Awesome now! With this new amount of awesome I…"

Gilbert was cut off by the sound of a small sniff and the sound of crying. Hesitantly; worried about what he would really find Prussia leaned around the corner to look down the alleyway that the noise seemed to be coming from ready to stop a mugging, or a drug deal, maybe save some hot lady!

Empty

"How is my Awesome self supposed to save sexy ladies if they aren't here or in trouble?" Prussia grumbled walking down the alley looking for what caused the noise. Then movement so slight that if it wasn't for the decade of war and needing to be observant to his surroundings Prussia would have missed it. A small blond head was mostly hidden behind a garbage bin, but another sniffle betrayed it as the crier.

Walking over to the mostly hidden figure he felt a little uneasy, _I always freak the humans out when I talk to them, at least they have moved on from screaming whenever they see me. That was an awkward stage…. _Gilbert couldn't even process the rest of his thought. Sitting on the hard ground was someone Gilbert never thought he would see again, big brother Holy Roman Empire. Only he hadn't aged a day since they had last seen each other, he was still a child tinny compared to Gilbert now.

"Holy Rome…" Slowly Gilbert knelt next to him the older/younger boy looked like he had been hit in the head with blood coating quite a bit of his hair. However at the sound of Gilbert's voice the child's head jerked up looking at him in alarm and fear. "Its ok its me! The awesome Prussia! Where have you been brother!"

Large tears welled up into the boys' eyes at an alarming rate; "Who are you and what is going on?"

Prussia froze looking at the now crying child. "Lets go to my house, I can get you something to eat and you can stay with me!" Gilbert quickly soothed before adding "Your name is probably Germany now, which isn't as awesome as Prussia, but you are still pretty awesome yourself because we are brother!" Gilbert picked up little Germany/Holy Rome and headed off to his house. "We are going to have to think up a human name for you, they tend to get upset when we nations just call each other our country names but we can do that later. Maybe after a bath." Prussia chatted with his quite brother as he carried him home.

_I don't know what happened to you Holy Rome; but I will be your big brother now and I will protect you now… like you used to take care of me. _

Nina's POV

Suddenly a shirt landed on Nina's head as she picked up the dirty dishes off the table sitting on the side table next to the couch. Pulling the offending peace of clothing off her head she turned just in time to see the door close and to hear grumbling from the drunk/injured man. Looking over the shirt suddenly what she had just done sunk in. _Oh my gosh, I just followed a strange guy to his house, I don't even know his name! He could be a crazy rapist or a murderer. _Pausing she looking again at his shirt, the entire left side of the shirt was covered in a deep red liquid. _I really wish this really was just paint. _The red liquid was tacky and drying.

"I guess I'll just crash on the couch, if he turns out to be a psycho killer and murders me in my sleep I won't have to deal with tomorrow morning." Nina muttered under her breath, optimism is always the bet answer after all.

AN: So I did some editing of this chapter because I know there was a lot of errors. Review and give me some feedback! The next chapter is a lot more entertaining hopefully. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you die during the night? That would be really, really un-cool" A voice asked breaking though Gilbert's sleep. Prying his eyes open he slowly say up too look at the girl who had forced her way into his house. "Oh good! Your alive, I made breakfast. I figured you would be totally hung over so I figured something simple!" Nina if he remembered correctly said overly loud as she set a large plate filled with , bratwurst and two fresh pretzels with hard boiled eggs and mustard on them in front of him. If he had a hang over it would have been enough to send him running to the toilet.

"Thanks, not that I don't enjoy having pretty ladies in my room early in the morning when are you leaving?" He asked, watching as once again she seemed unaffected by his words as she started poking at his shoulder where there was only bruising. "I know, my Awesomeness is hard to resist for most girls; feel free to feel my Awesome muscles." That got a reaction, an instant blush turned her face a rosy hue, quickly she let go of his shoulder.

"Just eat your breakfast jerk." She huffed looking away from him, shifting she sat at the foot of his bed. "So are you going to tell me what really happened last night?" Nina asked curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

"The story is to awesome for your human brain to process" Gilbert said shrugging off her question. "You are from America right? What are you doing here?"

"Oh I came here on a work Visa, I got a job back in the states and they transferred me over here! I don't really want to talk about it but I am currently unemployed." She paused laughing sitting at the foot of his bed; "Man; that sounds like something from a manga, or an anime or a story of some sort."

"Well since this is an awesome story with the awesome me as a main character, whose writer has never written a romance story before it actually makes perfect sense." Gilbert answered looking at Nina simply.

"What?"

"Now is the time when I get this story moving by offering you an Awesome job." Gilbert answered laughing proudly.

"Are you drunk already, or maybe on drugs?" Nina asked standing up and taking a step away.

"Of course not; it isn't even noon. You are obviously are the Mary Sue of this story Nina and it is my job as the awesome protagonist to give you a job since you need saving!" Was his cheerful answer ignoring Nina's obvious discomfort as he finished his breakfast.

"Even if this was a story I wouldn't be a Mary Sue you freak, and I don't need saving!" Nina snapped taking another step away from him.

"You said you were here on a work Visa and you don't have a job! That means you need a job soon otherwise you will be deported right? In my awesome books that means you need saving!" He declared loudly jumping to his feet and striking a heroic poise. "Just try it for a week; by then the author will have decided on a real plot. I am needing an assistant anyway, my brother suggested I get one!" What Ludwig and said was "Am I going to have to get you a babysitter one day to keep you out of trouble!."

Nina paused at the reminder of the dead line to get a new job. "One week, and then we can talk." _Why am I doing this._

"We should go visit my brother, he is almost as awesome as I am, and it is probably a good idea that you meet him. He is the one who will work out your pay schedule and everything anything. That is too un-awesome for someone like me to deal with." Gilbert said in an overly cheerful way as he grabbed a clean shirt. This would be an interesting week.

AN: Sorry it took so long and this is so short! Please review and give me feed back!


End file.
